Identity Crisis
by TopHatViolet
Summary: One little country who has been traded around far too much ends up in the hands of Romano. RomanoxOC  Angsty Fic that might turn into a chapter story.


Another one shot for Hetalia, I really wanted to write something angsty and I had this idea for afew days. I actully planned this idea to be alot more then a one shot so I might take this and run with it sooner or later.

Would anyone like to see this as an actual chapter story?

The girl laid on the bed nearly unmoving if it wasn't for her low irregular breaths. Her eyes gazed out at nothing and saw nothing. She was only vaguely aware of her sounds around her. She heard every creak in the wooden floor as someone stepped into the room. She also heard every thought that went through her head like it was being broadcast over a loud speaker. That is until Romano spoke. If sounds could cut then his voice was the sharpest.

"What are you doing here, whispering to yourself like that. It's creepy." He said thought if she had bothered to look up at him, she would have noticed that his expression was the polar opposite of hostile. It was compassionate, an expression that very rarely graced the Italian's features.

She hadn't realized she had been muttering to herself. She didn't even know what she had been saying. It was all a jumble that ran together. Trying to convince herself it all wasn't happening, trying to encourage and degrade herself at the same time until the only thing she said clearly was, "No, No, stop, nothing, whatever, doesn't matter. Pointless, stupid."

Romano was now seriously concerned, He kneeled down beside the bed and toke her by her shoulder's shaking the girl ever so gently." What's wrong, woman. Snap out of it."

Her eyes seemed to refocus themselves and she realized that there was a very real person in the room with her. She looked only at him and him alone. He had a name, what was it? South Italy, Romano, ..Lovino. He had many names. He even had a last name though she couldn't recall it in her clumsy daze. It made her crack and tears leaked through her hardened eyes. "Who am I?" She said in a frenzy of panic. Her arms reaching up and clasping onto his opposite of her. Her grip was tight like if she let go, she was slip away completely and eternally back into insanity.

"What are you talking about, woman? You're my henchman. Spain gave you to me and now you're mine. He was trying to hide how freaked out he was at her death grip but knew better then to yank her off, something was indeed wrong with her but he did have a heart.

"Romano" She said her hands slipping from his jacket arms and up to his face. Her hands gentler now as if she was afraid that pulling too hard here would somehow falter the fact that she knew his name, his assured existence being the only stable thing in her fragile mind currently. "You are Romano, everyone knows you, Romano, Spain's boy, tomato Jr."

He had went to look away from her when she started calling him such embarrassing things but her hands made him unable to turn away from her. Looking down at her broken, crumpled body laying against the bed sheets like they held her together. Liquid streamed down her cheeks now drops trailing down her neck, into her mouth anywhere gravity toke them. He felt truly sorry for her as she continued to speak to him like it was an emergency.

"but who am I? Who is this little country who's been abandoned. I don't even have a flag of my own. I have had many name's but none that serve as more then a passing tag of convenience. Am i France's Adele? Am I Germany's Dietlinde? Russia's Tekla? There are even numerous ones's that never even bothered to call me a name." Her face hardened at this, and she pulled away, realizing him fully and drawing her arms in, hugging herself. "Like you, I am simply your 'woman" She spat the last word out and dug her heels into the mattress as she tucked her head down and wished the world away.

He understood now, at least he thought he did. He had felt somewhat similar to this when Spain talked constantly of his bother, but even then there had always been France or turkey after him. He couldn't imagine what it felt like to even not have an identity of your own. He reached down and wrapped his arms around her tightly as if he could stop the tremors running through her body if he held on long enough. Encircling her shaking shoulder's and back, setting his head against the side of her's gently.

"Your favorite color is navy blue" He said quietly unsure of she was able to hear him. "Your favorite season is spring." He held her talking to her like a child until the shaking stopped. " You won't admit it but when you first came here you hated tomatoes" He had to smirk to himself at that one. He could tell she heard him now. The crying had stopped beneath him and one hand had reached out to tug on a button of his jacket. His grip on her calmed but he didn't let go yet." You only wear your hair down when it's cold, but you get cold easily don't you?"

She wasn't quite sure what she heard but she knew it was his voice and he was talking about her. It surprised her the things he knew. She had only been here a short time but he had somehow found out all these things. She wanted to look up at him but couldn't bring herself to.

"These things are you. You may not have a flag, or a national anthem, but you are you and I promise you that someday, you will have a name. Not one that someone has given you but one that everyone will recognize you by and then they'll be calling that name when your team win's an Olympic medal, or a peace prize...They'll call it when you have your own seat at the world conference."

Embarrassed by the spiel he had just said he didn't know what to do or even if his word's had the impact he intended them to. For all he knew he might have made things worse. Although she wasn't convulsing like a mad woman anymore.

She looked up at him slowly as not to break they're contact but just to get a look at his face again. It was red and he seemed agitated but she knew those words to be sincere by the look of determination in his eye's. " Until then i suppose it wouldn't be bad to be Romano's 'woman' just a little longer."

He scowled and looked away trying not to blush as he pulled back from her, letting go now. She obviously didn't understand how that sounded to him. "I'll have to stop calling you that." He muttered though he wasn't sure how else to address her. Then suddenly he rebuilt his tough guy facade when he remembered something," And you have to stop calling me tomato Jr.!"


End file.
